Alternitive Story/ Ivypaw Remaines Loyal
Intro This is really just an alternitive to what happened in the books Where Ivypaw is visiting the Dark Forest. It is written by Spottedstar42. PS. this story supposedly happened before Ivypaw agreed that the Dark Forest was dangerous. But, it is after she has trained in the Dark Forest a long time. Part 1: Jayfeather's POV Jayfeather sniffed the rich, green grass. He smelled mouse. He looked up. The small, gray mouse was ruslting around in the leaves near the base of a tree. "Wait." He thought, "I can ''see the mouse. I must have dosed off." '' He lifted his head and opened his mouth for other scents. He was alone. "I can see here. I might as well use that ability," he thought. He watched birds swoop above, and even saw a bluejay. He was in a meadow with bright flowers and waving grass. In the center of the meadow was a rich pond, with frogs floating on lilypads and deer ducking their heads in for water. Though the sun glowed brightly in the sky, it was not hot or cold. Jayfeather didn't like it. He prefered the forest, thank you very much. "But," he thought. "It would almost be worth it to die just to live here." "Hello, Jayfeather." Jayfeather flipped around as he heard a voice behind him. There was an orange and white she-cat standing behind him. "I am Mapleshade. Come with me." The she-cat turned, and started to walk away. She was fading, and Jayfeather could see the rest of the meadow behind her. "She is fading away, just like the other cats in StarClan I saw before at the Moonpool." He thought. He started wondering if he should follow Mapleshade, but then the she-cat flicked her tail at him and raced away. Jayfeather raced after her, and saw forest ahead. It was shady forest, and the sun no longer shined on the trees. When he realized where he was, he stopped dead. It was the Dark Forest. He turned and raced away before Mapleshade realized where he was. He was only a few tail-lengths away when Mapleshade turned and saw him dashing back to the meadow. "Hey!" she hissed. Jayfeather heard Mapleshade's heavy pawsteps as she raced after him. He looked over his shoulder, pleased to she her falling behind. Suddenly, he tripped and fell. He looked up to see Tigerstar standing ahead of him. Tigerstar raced over and hit Jayfeather hard across his head. "See, Jayfeather? You can't hide from us forever." Jayfeather awoke pinned to the ground. His head was throbbing, and he couldn't think straight. A white tom swam in his vision. It was Snowtuft, who was a Dark Forest warrior Jayfeather had seen training. "He's awake!" Snowtuft called out. His breath was fowl. "Not for long." Tigerstar called back. Jayfeather felt a prickle of fear tingle in his belly. Tigerstar had him captive in the dark forest, and he smelled a lot of other warriors around, and Tigerstar was saying he wouldn't be awake for much longer. A mouse-brain could see Jayfeather was in trouble. "What about the prophecy?" ''Jayfeather thought. ''"There will only be two left. Maybe Tigerstar thinks if he kills me the plan to attack will succed..." "So, what is the plan?" came a voice Jayfeather didn't recognize. "Why have we brought the weak medicine cat here?" "To test her loyalty." Tigerstar replied. "We were going to use Flametail, but Jayfeather saved him from the ice. Now the apprentice knows of the prophecy, this will truly test her loyalty." "She's coming." Snowtuft rasied his head and cocked his ears. Jayfeather turned his head and saw they were in a clearing, and Dark Forest warriors lined the trees. The moon was high in the sky, but no light came from it. He watched Brokenstar emerge from the trees, walking slowly. Hawkfrost followed Brokestar, and was talking happily to the she-cat behind him. "Yes, this is the last step, then we will welcome you as a warrior of the Dark Forest." "Really?" Jayfeather stiffened. He knew that voice. He couldn't look, he stopped breathing so he couldn't smell her, and tried to ignore her voice. Even though he wasn't looking, he knew a white and silver tabby she-cat had just entered the clearing. "Really, Tigerstar?" ''Jayfeather thought. "''Must I really be killed by Ivypaw?" Chapter 2: Ivypaw's POV Ivypaw stepped forward. Antpelt threw himself at her, but she was ready. she dodged at the last second and sliced his ear badly. the blood was dripping freely, but Antpelt didn't care. After Ivypaw dodged Antpelt a couple of times, she saw Hawkfrost whispering to Thisleclaw (Who was training her and Antpelt at that moment). As she tried to hear what thet to y were saying, Antpelt ran into her, hard. Winded, she flipped on him and started slashing at his ears. He yowled in pain and Ran back a few tail-leengths. "Coward!" Thisleclaw hissed. "Never back down in a fight!" antpelt hissed softly then got back to his feet. "The fight's over, anyway." Thisleclaw continued. "Ivypaw, as the winner, you get to try the test. If you pass it you will considered a Dark Forest Warrior." Ivypaw nodded and followed thisleclaw through the bushes. After a bit they cam to a spot where Hawkfrost and Brokenstar were training Breezepelt. Thisleclaw stopped and watched them fight for a moment, then moewed, "Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, you take Ivypaw. I'll take care of this apprentice." Brokenstar and Hawkfrost padded over and started to lead Ivypaw through the forest while Thisleclaw trained Breezepelt. Ivypaw scented many cats ahead. She shivered. Would she have to do the test in front of all the Dark Forest? "Almost there, Ivypaw." Hawkfrost meowed slyly. "Is this the last thing I have to do before I become a Dark Forest Warrior?" Ivypaw asked. "Yes, this is the last step, then we will welcome you as a warrior of the Dark Forest." "Really?" Ivypay stifled an excited squeak. she wasn't a kit. "What's the test?" "You have to kill." Ivypaw stiffened. She had to kill! How could she kill! Maybe these Dakr Forest cats were bad news... "You have to kill one of your old Clanmates." Hawkfrost continued. "But it shouldn't matter, for they are a rival Clan now." Hawkfrost and Brokenstar moved, and Ivypaw saw who she would be killing. "NO! I can't kill Jayfeather. He's my Medicine cat, he's blind! it wouldn't..." "You'll do it, or we might have some fresh-kill named Ivypaw!" Brokenstar hissed. They pushed Ivypaw forward towards Jayfeather. She crouched, like she was hunting with claws unshealthed, and got into the right position. When she was ready, she pounced. Not on Jayfeather, but on Tigerstar, who was right behind Jayfeather. Taken by complete surprise, Tigerstar couldn't fight back. Ivypaw's sharp claws sunk into Tigerstar's throat, and after her claws came her teeth. Tigerstar tried to throw her off, but it was too late. The ingury was too great, Ivypaw had killed the spirit of Tigerstar. "Jayfeather, run!" Ivypaw hissed as the Dark Forest cats rounded on her. jayfeather streaked away, all dignity forgotten as he ran for his life. Jayfeather's POV Jayfeather ran until he hit StarClan territory. There he met Yellowfang. "Yellowfang, Ivypaw, the dark Forest1" Jayfeahter gasped. "She's fine. We sent Spottedleaf to scout. you know that this time, Tigerstar's gone for good?" 'What?" Jayfeather looked up quickly. "When you kill a spirit, it never comes back.Ivypaw saved the world of the Clans, and Starclan itself." "What about the prophecy?" Jayfeather felt a prickle of annouyance. "It must be abou somethign else, farther in the future." Yellowfang faded and Jayfeather awoke. He was blind again, so he was awake. He hurried quickly to the apprentice den. He scented the horrible sceent of blood mixed with Ivypaw's scent. He hurried over to her. She was breathing, she wasn't hurt to badly. "Dovepaw! Wake up! HElp me get her into my den!" Dovepaw woke up and Jayfeather felt surprise wash over her at the sight of her sister so badly hurt. "What??? Was it the DArk forest?" "Yes, I'll explain it later." Epilouge Ivypaw was healed, and the threee went off on their journey to figure out what the prophecy meant. Ivypaw went on to get the warrior name Braveclaw (firestar changed it) and to win battles firecly, so good it seemed like she had Lionblaze's power. unforutally, only a few moons after reciving her warrior name she got such a bad injury she had to retire to the elder's den. Note from the Author I know most of this story completey ruins the rst of teh Omen of the Stars series, but what are you gonna do? It's a fanfic. It doesn't have to make sense. Well, it does, but that's not the point:). Category:Fanfiction Category:Spottedstar42's Pages